


Debacle

by SincerelyChaos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Or Sexual Kink Depending on How You Read It, Power Dynamics, Sensation Play, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see,” he murmurs, “I can always break you out of your own mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NothingSerious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSerious/gifts).



> Previously posted as part of the haphazard ficlet collection. Now posted on its own due to slow disintegration of that collection.
> 
> For NothingSerious, who gave me the words "snow and ice".

_It’s melting now._

Turning into droplets, evaporating into steam, seeping through your skin.

It’s melting, and you know he’s watching it. Watching as it trickles down your spine, gathering at the concave of your lumbar. Watching you shiver, tensing up from the sensation of snow turning water turning steam.

His fingerprints. Almost electric, the way they warm up against your skin just after he’s let some more snow fall between your scapulas. They travel slowly, just like the melting snow, making their way up your neck vertebrae, nesting in the warmth of your scalp. Just a bit of pressure, and your cheek nudges the snow underneath, your attempts to lift your head up just a bit are annihilated as his finger thread through your hair with a hit of force.

London is beautiful like this, you’ve always thought.

Cracking your eyes open you see the lights from miles and miles of buildings, a rooftop view made even more crystalline from the shivers and the clear, starlit sky above.

The snow surrounding you is almost untouched. From where you’re located, the stretch of the white mass on the roof seems almost endless, the edge of the roof almost a horizon where the dark meets the glowing white.

It’s a breath that finally breaks you.

A single breath, humid warmth against the skin of your neck. A whisper, lacking words.

It breaks the thin layer of ice that kept your mind from noticing just how much your skin burns everywhere it comes into contact with the snow. You break, break out in shivers, break out in gasps.

He holds you while you breaks, his breath lighting up the map of your skin like the ghost of a firefly.

“You see,” he murmurs, “I can always break you out of your own mind.”

Then, after a few more exhales against the base of your skull, “I promised you I would.”


End file.
